


Convenient

by neeash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Bromance, M/M, Pining, Second-Hand Embarrassment, employee kenma, flirty kuroo, this is basically a crack of kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeash/pseuds/neeash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/ in which Kuroo pines after the indifferent pudding head who works at the local convenient store and Bokuto is his bro for life./</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenient

/ in which Kuroo pines after the indifferent pudding head who works at the local convenient store. /

 

Their initial interaction was nothing but short of words, yet after that first transaction that involved several Pokemon themed cup noodles, Kuroo knew that he had unwittingly fallen into a formless spiral of love. It wasn’t anything like puppy love, no.

This was a case of a sexy predator versus the adorable kitten. 

“But bro this is different,” Kuroo argued one uneventful morning as he lay in languishes on his sofa, leg flopped over the edge, “he’s such a cute little human cat with nimble fingers and the cutest nose! And damn, had there not been other people in the store on that hot day where he wore that ponytail, gah fuck! I was just like oya.”  


Bokuto raised an eyebrow. “Oyaoya?”

“Oyaoyaoya,” Kuroo confirmed with an exasperated sigh, dragging a taut hand through his dishevelled hair. 

After a moment of unperturbed silence, Bokuto sighed in comprehension towards his best friend’s predicament. “That’s tough, bro. Like when Akaashi gives me that nonchalant look and says please be quiet Bokuto-san. I just- I just lose it.”

“What? Your pants?” Kuroo questioned in genuine curiosity, unmoved by how Bokuto plummeted himself onto him groaning at the truth within his best friend’s words. 

The both of them spent the rest of the day lounging around, doing fuck all as the dishes of leftover seafood curry piled up on their mahogany oval table. Bokuto was in the middle of tying Kuroo’s hair into several pigtails when his phone erupted into owl hoots, indicating that he had a call in waiting. With a graze of his fingers, he kicked Kuroo off him as he spoke into the phone with a chirpy drawl.

With a pissed off look, Kuroo rubbed his ass in comfort at the impact of Bokuto’s big foot grumbling incoherently when the shorter of the pair literally hooted in euphoria at whatever the recipient’s response was. Bokuto twerked from side to side at the end of the finished conversation over the phone, whipping around to shine his gleaming teeth at Kuroo as his lips creased into an exaggerated, upturned bracket. 

“Guess who’s getting laid tonight?” The rhetorical question didn’t prevent Bokuto from answering his own question. “Me! Hey, hey, hey!”

Pouting in exasperation, Kuroo pulled at his hair. “I don’t understand how Akaashi puts up with your shit, bro. Like your literal shit.”

Bokuto sent him a pitiful look, his eyes washing over a moment of nostalgia as he relinquished a heavy sigh, patting Kuroo’s shoulder. “When I was your age, it was hard to-“

A pillow smacked into Bokuto’s gob as Kuroo growled at him, complaining that their diminutive months apart from each other’s birthday was the size of Bokuto’s penis to which Bokuto’s eyes glittered as he said “Exactly.”

Their catfight ended in a couple minutes with Kuroo’s hair appearing as if he had it run over by a skidding car, been thrown into a hurricane and ran over by a car again as he fought to push the oversized owl off him in an attempt of victory. A few moments later, Bokuto left to head over to Akaashi’s place after he ran his hair through gel-coated hands and a pep talk for Kuroo to get off his lazy fucking ass and satiate his dick. Kuroo laughed humourlessly. 

Sighing out his distress, Kuroo flipped through the channels of the television whistling into the almost vacant apartment. He felt quite restless, unable to decide on anything to watch which led to him groaning indignantly and huffing at the droning atmosphere. Without Bokuto amusing him, it was difficult for Kuroo to uphold his crafty nature and ultimately rendered him quite pessimistic and depressed. 

It seemed as though Kuroo Tetsurou wasn’t as independent as he assumed himself to be. 

Clamping his teeth together, Kuroo forcefully dragged himself off from the enveloping sofa and into his room where he got changed into presentable clothes, removed the ponytails and scoffed at his attempt to tame his hair. Least to say, he still appeared to have experienced a hurricane in the last hour. 

The walk to the nearby convenience store wasn’t lengthy enough to strain his muscles but Kuroo being Kuroo would have liked to sit somewhere, so he entered the shop with narrowed, searching eyes, his back arched in a slight slouch from the apparent fatigue. With a light pout at realising that his little kitten wasn’t at the till point, Kuroo skidded over to the sweets section to which he stubbed his toe clad in shitty loafers at the corner of the construction when he caught sight of the stray cat currently stocking up on Kinder chocolate.

“Motherfucker!” Kuroo whimpered, his back against a display and away from the cute stranger’s gaze as he wiggled his feet in order to relinquish the burst of pain. A middle-aged couple walked passed him in caution and Kuroo just wheezed, gulping and patting down his hair before strutting over to him after the numbing of the sting. 

Resembling the fluffy cat in Kuroo’s mind, the brunette-blonde guy meekly glanced at the bounding, suspicious human, curling his lithe fingers over a dark chocolate bar. With a slow run of Kuroo’s fingers through his unruly hair to which he assumed to be sexy and mysterious, he leant his forearm over the shorter boy, grinning. 

“That chocolate you got there looks sweet, kitten,” Kuroo purred, batting his eyelashes like he had an eyelash attached to it. “but let me assure that I’d taste sweeter.”  


Yes, good boy Kuroo, he thought to himself in an inward praise. That was as smooth as Bokuto’s bubble butt. 

“This is ninety five percent cocoa. It’s bitter.” The cat boy blinked once. 

Well fuck that.

With a quick, forced chuckle Kuroo continued to smirk. “Your hair reminds me of pudding. I love pudding.”

“I prefer apple pie.”

Stupid fucking forbidden fruit should have stayed forbidden.

The cat boy blinked owlishly before resuming with his work, outwardly disregarding Kuroo’s looming presence. His eyes met the nametag that read “Kenma” and recited the adorable name mentally before Kuroo scratched his neck almost nervously, before coughing awkwardly at his poor failed attempts at picking the guy up. He imagined how Bokuto and Oikawa would relentlessly laugh and tease him for the embarrassing situation he was in and at the fact that they would never let him live this down. However Kuroo didn’t want to be the shameful, laughing stock of the group. That was Oikawa’s job and he was determined to have it remain that way. So he pat his own shoulder for invigoration and plastered on a beguiling grin for the cutie pie and leant down once again, towering over Kenma.

“You know, I’ve never-“

It was then when Kuroo realised that he should have immediately stopped, turned the fuck around on his loafers and sauntered out of the store. He wasn’t cut out for flirting in narrow aisles with slip-prone items surrounding them. 

Kuroo’s-accidental-slip-of-the-arm-that-was-trying-to-be-sexy ended up not being very cute and nudged the box containing snacks, which in turn pestered the next box, then the next, resembling dominos. Throughout the avalanche of chocolate and cereal bars and tic tacs, Kuroo did a little “hehe” while Kenma supported a resting bitch face totally directed at the culprit.  


When it finally ended, Kuroo shrugged and offered a “That was just pathetic fallacy for how my heart beats for you- like endless dominos.”

“I dislike you.” Kenma said. 

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I totally understand…so I should probably leave right now huh?”

Kenma nodded once. Kuroo shivered, savouring the burning passion that inhabited those golden eyes before beginning to sprint backwards, evidently tripping on a stray milky bar with the help of his old fucking ratty left loafer that abandoned him while he stumbled by escaping under the aisle construction. He looked back and Kenma had his fists clenched, so Kuroo gulped and ran the fuck out of there like fucking Cinderella.

**Author's Note:**

> i sincerely apologise for this but like i feel like if kuroo and kenma were never childhood friends then kuroo would try to tap that ass but kenma would be like no. but in the process kuroo is embarrassing and stupid and so is brokuto and i don't know maybe i'll update this again with kuroo's second attempt kukukuku


End file.
